Kara Zor-El (Superman: Unbound)
Kara Zor-El is Superman's cousin who was sent to Earth by her mother and father, after Brainiac shrunk down the city of Kandor, in fear that he might return. Biography ''Superman: Unbound When Lois Lane was abducted by terrorists, Supergirl stepped in and took the terrorists out. She was about to use her heat vision to punish the leader but Superman interjected. Kara flew away in a sulk. Superman confronted and scolded her for what she was going to do. Supergirl fought back, having only been on Earth a few months and wanting to use her powers the way she saw fit. Kara returned to Kent Farm. Her Aunt Martha consoled her and reassured her that no matter what she chose to do she would always have a home with them. Kara watched a news report about a robot attacking Superman and quickly changed into her Supergirl outfit and flew to Metropolis to find Superman. She didn't find him at the Daily Planet so flew to the Fortress of Solitude where Superman had taken the robot to analyze. Kara screamed when she saw it and told Kal-El that back on Krypton these robots attacked Kandor in their hundreds before the city vanished completely; taken by Brainiac. Kara stepped in to fight crime as Supergirl whilst Superman was off planet trying to locate Brainiac. She fought crime all over the world but the Daily Planet staff had noticed she was avoiding Metropolis. Lois set off Jimmy Olsen's signal watch and she appeared and told Lois she should get somewhere safe before Brainiac arrives. Kara was on Kent Farm when she used her telescopic vision to see Superman re-enter Earth's atmosphere. She followed him to the Fortress of Solitude and discovered her parents were still alive. As they spoke, Brainiac launched an attack on Metropolis. Kara was scared but Superman comforted her and sped to Metropolis to fight Brainiac. Supergirl and Superman were caught by Brainiac until Superman overpowered him. Supergirl stopped a missile from destroying the sun whilst Superman fought Brainiac. Superman and Supergirl returned Metropolis to its rightful place and then found a new planet for Kandor where Kara was reunited with her parents. Powers and Abilities *Super Strength *Super Speed *Invulnerability *X-Ray Vision *Heat Vision *Telescopic Vision *Flight Equipment *Supergirl Suit Relationships *Kal-El - Cousin. *Zor-El - Father. *Alura - Mother. *Martha Kent - Adoptive Aunt. *Jonathan Kent - Adoptive Uncle. *Lois Lane - Ally and friend. *Thara Ak-Var - Friend. *Ak-Var - Friend. Appearances/Voice Actors *Animation (1 film) **Superman: Unbound'' (First appearance) - Molly Quinn Gallery ''Superman: Unbound'' Supergirl Invulnerability SU.png SU screenshot 1.jpg Supergirl Heat Vision SU.png Supermanunbound supergirl.jpg|Supergirl. tumblr_mua113bGx61rl14rno3_1280.png ikftpHJ.jpg tumblr_nfewliwswj1tk14r7o7_1280.png superman-desatado-www.peliculasgratisrp.net-1.png Kara Kent SU.png Kentsunbound.jpg|Martha and Kara Kent. Supergirl2.jpg tumblr_mua113bGx61rl14rno10_1280.png tumblr_mua113bGx61rl14rno9_1280.png Tumblr mua113bGx61rl14rno1 1280.png Lois_Lane_and_Supergirl_SU.jpg|Lois Lane and Supergirl. karaunbound.png|Kara Kent disguised on the Kent farm. Stare down.jpg tumblr_mua113bGx61rl14rno6_1280.png tumblr_mua113bGx61rl14rno2_1280.png SupUnbC 07969.jpg SupUnbC 10103.jpg SupUnbC 17533.jpg SupUnbC 17790.jpg SU screenshot 2.png SupUnbC 19511.jpg|Supergirl flight in space. tumblr_mua113bGx61rl14rno4_1280.png tumblr_mua113bGx61rl14rno5_1280.png tumblr_mua113bGx61rl14rno7_1280.png tumblr_oau9ctoOKX1rl14rno7_1280.png See Also *Supergirl Category:Superman Characters Category:Superman: Unbound Characters Category:Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Kryptonians Category:Superhumans Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Characters with Super Speed Category:Characters with Invulnerability Category:Characters with Flight Category:Characters with Heat Vision Category:Characters with X-Ray Vision Category:House of El Category:Kent Family